


Darling Dearest

by blinkinglion



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the two of them are just so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinkinglion/pseuds/blinkinglion
Summary: Yang has managed to get Blake to come with her for a fun weekend getaway at her Dad’s lake cabin. The two of them haven’t spent much time together in the last few weeks, so, naturally, they can’t keep their hands off each other. Shenanigans ensue.





	1. Chapter one

The last thing Blake expected to be doing on a lazy Saturday morning was riding on the back of Bumblebee, her arms wrapped tightly around her girlfriend’s torso as they flew across Vale’s countryside. On Friday, Blake had decided her plans for Saturday would be to relax in her dorm and catch up on a bit of reading, maybe go out to dinner with Yang if she pitched a good enough case to get her out of the room. Her day had not gone  _ anything  _ like that.

 

Blake had been woken up at the crack of dawn by a heavy weight on her torso, and opened her eyes to see Yang’s sparkling eyes staring down at her, complimented by her dazzling smile- the very same one Blake had fallen in love with. One that she melted just about every time she saw, knowing that look of love was reserved for her and her alone. She could just about drown in Yang’s eyes, live in her arms, and breathe in only  _ her _ and would die considering her life well-lived. 

 

But when she was looking at that beautiful face at  _ five in the morning _ , it was much less breathtaking and much more rage-inducing. 

 

“Morning, kitty-cat,” Yang had cooed, blonde hair tickling Blake’s face, leaned over and tweaked Blake’s nose. “Fancy taking a weekend vacation with me?” 

 

Blake stared at her through half-lidded eyes, trying to pull the pieces of her sleep-deprived mind into a semi-conscious state. “..What?”

 

“You, me, Bumblebee, on a weekend adventure through the countryside. I have this gorgeous lake I want to take you to- and my Dad’s got a cabin right on the water.” At this point Blake had all but dozed off again, so Yang bent down and wrapped an arm around Blake’s shoulders, pulling her into a sitting position. “Hey, hey! Don’t go out on me just yet.” She whispered into the faunus’s ears, pressed her forehead against Blake’s.

 

Blake cracked one eye open. “Yang, I-” She interrupted herself with a yawn, leaning her head against the headboard. “I was planning on spending my weekend reading.”

 

Yang affectionately tucked a stray piece of hair behind Blake’s ear. “I know, I know, but with exams coming up and all we haven’t really had very much time to ourselves.”  She brought her hand up and scratched the back of one Blake’s cat ears, a less-than-innocent look creeping onto her face, as Blake sighed and leaned into her hands. “We don’t have to just stargaze up at the lake. And there won’t be anyone but us around, if you need more convincing.” 

 

Blake eyed her for a moment, before snorting and shaking her head. “Fine.” But before Yang could celebrate, she held up her hand. “Two conditions. One: You make me coffee. Two: You buy the food. Oh, and you have to pack my backpack.” 

 

A pause ensued. “Isn’t that three conditions?”

 

So here Blake and Yang were, coming up on their fifth hour on the road, Blake’s ears pinned against her head by the helmet Yang had bought her for her birthday, and her face freezing from the sharp sting of the wind. She buried her face into Yang’s back, absorbing and appreciating her constant warmth. Over the roar of the engine, she heard Yang yell back to her. “Are you okay? We’re coming up to a diner, if you want to stop for breakfast.”

 

Blake nodded into Yang’s back, turning her head so she could pull her scroll out of her jacket. Well, Yang’s jacket that Blake had stolen because it smelled just like Yang and was the comfiest thing she’d ever worn. Blake snuggled deeper inside it and opened up her scroll. It had two messages displayed on it- One was from Weiss, a lengthy paragraph, and from just skimming it Blake had gotten the memo. Don’t just run off without consulting your team, they couldn’t just take a vacation without discussing it with everyone, and how could they leave her with Ruby for a whole weekend? The second was from Ruby, which was only a few words. It read, “Have fun on your trip! Bring me back something :3”. Blake shook her head and put her hands back into her pockets. Weiss and Ruby had taken the announcement of Blake and Yang dating incredibly well- Weiss had huffed and immediately started setting down ground rules(“Don’t disturb me while I’m sleeping, don’t let yourselves be distracted from your studies by each other, and if you break up, don’t let it destroy our team.” Ruby had interjected with a ground rule of her own “And don’t get each other pregnant!”) But Ruby seemed quite happy for the pair. 

 

A few minutes later Yang slowed and pulled into a parking lot, bumping over uneven asphalt until they finally came to a standstill. Blake leaned back and stretched her back cracking. She opened one eye and smiled lazily at Yang, who had turned around and was beaming at her from under her helmet. “Good morning to you too.” Blake said as she placed her elbows on her knees and took in Yang’s face. 

 

Yang just looked at Blake for a moment then chuckled, and took off her helmet with one hand, cupping the back of Blake’s neck and pulling her into a soft kiss with the other. If Blake had to rank the best thing about being in a relationship with one of the most amazing people to set foot in Remnant, she would definitely put the kisses at the top. When Blake was with Adam, their kisses had felt.. Aggressive. A fight for control, a game of tug-of-war, a battle that had to have a winner. But with Yang, it felt like she she was just pouring out her love in something so small, so simple, that she could share it back a hundred times over. Something she’d always have, and something that made her stomach flutter and her hands shake, because even now it still reminded her of their first kiss. And Yang was always so gentle and  _ kind, _ that sometimes it made her heart hurt, because there was no way Blake deserved someone like her.

 

The kiss ended, too early for Blake’s taste, but she pulled back anyways. Yang took one of Blake’s hands and squeezed it affectionately before swinging her legs over the side of the bike and standing up. “This place has great food. And I haven’t tried their fish, but I’m sure it’s up to par for your tastes.” Yang stepped backwards and doubled over, sweeping into an exaggerated bow.  “After you, my lady.”

 

Blake rolled her eyes and took off her helmet, scooching off the bike as well. “You’re embarrassing.” She murmured as the two of them walked towards the diner. “But I know exactly why I fell for you now.”

 

“What, you didn’t know before? I always assumed it was because of my good looks and charm.” 

 

Blake took Yang’s hand in her own and drew her thumb across her palm absentmindedly as they neared the entrance. “No. I mean, it was, but that wasn’t all of it. But it did contribute.” Blake pointedly did not look at Yang’s face, knowing already what smug expression would be resting there. “ I think the real reason I fell in love with you is your incredible ability to pick the best places for food.” 

 

Yang winked. “Just one of my many special talents.” She kissed Blake’s cheek, lingering a second too long. “Which you know, I’m sure.” 

 

Forty-five minutes later, Blake was on her second plate of her salmon-breakfast-special-that-Yang-had-to-convince-the-chef-to-make-because-they-didn’t- actually-serve-fish-in -the-morning, and Yang had just finished up a breakfast sandwich. She was leaning back lazily chewing on a toothpick and watching Blake devour her food, looking perfectly content. Blake eventually noticed Yang’s staring, and glanced up with her mouth full of fish, her words coming out almost unintelligible around the food. “Whut’s up?” She asked trying her best to control the sudden spray of mush flying out of her mouth. 

 

Yang shook her head, a soft smile on her lips. “Nothing. Just marveling at how beautiful you look even with a bunch of food all over your mouth.” Blake blushed and swallowed, snatching a napkin off the table and quickly rubbing it over her face. 

 

“Did I get it all?”

 

Yang shook her head. “Nuh-uh. You’ve still got some right here.” She pointed to the right corner of her mouth. “And some here, too.” Yang pointed to the left side as well.

 

Blake frowned and wiped her mouth again. “Gone yet?”

 

“Nah. Here, I’ll get it for you.” Yang surged forward over the top of the table, knocking over her glass of orange juice, and pressed another searing kiss to Blake’s lips. It was shaping up to be a pretty great weekend, Blake decided as she threw her arms around Yang’s neck and kissed her back just as passionately.

 

After a few seconds Blake laughed, breaking the kiss and placing a light peck on Yang’s head as she dropped back into her seat. “Was there anything actually on my face? Or was that another example of your charming personality and suave moves?”

 

Yang, this time, made finger-guns at her- which Blake found  to be an unfairly hot thing to do. “I’m sure you know the answer to that.” She responded with a causal toss of her hair.

 

Another ten minutes went by, and Yang and Blake were back on the road again. Not exactly by choice-  according to the owners they were being “inappropriately intimate in a restaurant” and it was “disturbing other patrons”. “How much farther?” Blake shouted at Yang’s back. Yang responded with some sort of estimation, but her words got snatched away by the wind before they reached Blake’s ears. Blake thought about asking again but decided to instead just enjoy the ride, the wind, breathing in the fresh air of the country, and the imagery of the rolling hills. 

 

At some point Blake dozed off, the combination of having slept only a few hours the night before along with the calming atmosphere of their travels, being too much for her to handle. She woke up only when Yang murmured and shook her shoulder, and Blake could feel Yang’s breath ghosting over her ear. “Hey, kitten. We’re here.”

 

Blake blinked herself awake and shook her head, taking a deep breath. They were in the middle of a dazzling forest, but Blake could see the glint of a lake just behind a tiny one-story oak house. It had a compact look to it, only looking like it had a few rooms inside, along with a small porch Blake could see sticking out of the right side of the cabin.The land surrounding it was beautiful, tall trees with a bright sky that looked straight out of a painting. Blake could clearly hear the sounds of birds and other woodland animals chirping, bringing the entire place to life even with only Yang and Blake around. “It’s.. beautiful.” Blake breathed, taking it all in with wide eyes.

 

Yang hopped off her bike again, extending a hand again with her signature cassinovian smile making Blake’s knees go weak and her heart jump. “How about I show you around the place? I’m sure you’d like it.”

 

Blake took Yang’s hand in her own, feeling a soft smile creep onto her face. “I’d love you to.” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Blake noticed when she stepped inside the cabin was how..  _ Homely  _ it was. Every wall, chair, cabinet, was worn down and looked well-used. The wood creaked and groaned as she walked across the floor, running her hand over dust-covered cabinets and tables. The house felt broken in and comfortable, like an old pair of shoes, and Blake could practically see a younger Yang and Ruby racing around and shouting at the top of their lungs. She smiled at the thought as she explored, keenly aware of Yang hovering nervously over her shoulder. Blake knew how much Yang had wanted to bring her out here, and knew that she’d be devastated if Blake didn’t like it. Of course that wouldn’t be an issue, since Blake had already fallen in love with the old cabin- the more she wandered, the more she came to appreciate it. Blake’s family’s summer home was in Vacuo, on a sunny and popular beach. The house was giant, four stories, with marble floors and expensive granite counters. Having your father lead the White Fang had its perks, she supposed. But that house felt barren every time she visited, like she was always arriving for the first time. Here, though… The house, despite being crammed in every corner, made her feel more at home than her own summer home ever could.

 

After a few more minutes of Blake silently exploring, Yang piped up nervously behind her. “So, uh.. How do you like it? I hope you don’t mind how cramped it is. Or how dirty it is. I’m sorry it’s such a mess, I haven’t been here since last summer, I really should have cleaned up before letting you in, i’m sorry-”

 

“Yang.” Blake cut her off, turning and holding the blonde’s hands in her own. “It’s beautiful. I already love it.” She placed a light kiss on Yang’s cheek. “And I love  _ you _ for bringing me here.”

 

Yang visibly relaxed, letting out a shaky sigh. “Alright, then. I was really getting worried you hated it.” She eyed Blake warily. “You.. do actually like it, right? You aren’t just saying you do? Because if you don’t actually like it my feelings won’t be hurt, I just want you to have an amazing weekend-”

 

Blake held a finger up to Yang’s lips this time, tilting her own head up so she could look into Yang’s eyes. “Yang. I’m serious, it’s fine. If I didn’t like it, I would tell you, okay?”

 

Yang exhaled, nodding her head. “Yeah. Right, gotcha.” After a short pause, Yang brightened up. “Oh! I’ll grab our bags, then I’ll show you where we’ll sleep. Best bed in the house.” Yang winked and bounded out the door.

 

As she left, Blake picked up one of the pictures that was standing on top of the fireplace mantle. There were five pictures, each one displaying Yang directly in the center. The pictures started when she was younger, wild blonde hair and a gap between her teeth as she grinned at the camera. She was wearing an old, familiar-looking jacket the color of dirt, which completely enveloped her since it seemed to be several sizes too big. The next picture was of a slightly older Yang, probably just before she became a teenager, wearing the same jacket and the same cheerful expression. She’d grown into it a bit more at this point, the jacket coming down closer to her elbows than her wrists. The next picture was of full-blown teenage Yang- complete with an awkward half closed-mouth smile, which seemed to be trying to hide the braces that stretched across her teeth. Her shoulders were hunched forward as she looked at the camera, looking like she had recently gone through a growth-spurt and suddenly had too much of herself to know what to do with. But the jacket was the same, fitting her almost perfectly in this photo. Blake also noticed two familiar-looking gauntlets on her wrists, and realized that Yang must have just been going to Signal Academy when this photo was taken, and she smiled to herself. Yang would’ve been more adorable than she was now as a new teenager- she sincerely hoped Taiyang had kept some tapes of Yang and Ruby goofing off when they were younger somewhere in the cabin.

 

The final picture was looked like a recent picture of Yang, probably taken the summer before. In this picture she’d grown into the jacket completely, and was grinning at the camera with braces-free teeth, one of her eyes closed in a wink. Unlike the other photos, she was posed with her gauntlets in a fighting stance, and Blake held her hand to her mouth to cover her laugh.

 

“Ah! I see you’ve found my Yang-through-the-ages collection.” A cheerful voice popped up behind her, and Blake gasped, whipping around. “Woah! Didn’t mean to startle you.”

 

“Since when you can you sneak up behind me without me hearing you?” Blake asked, setting the picture back down on the mantle and raising her eyebrows.

 

“Ever since you started getting cranky when I woke you up with my midnight snack runs.” Yang answered without hesitation. She wrapped her arm around Blake’s waist, drawing the faunus towards her. “Hey, notice anything familiar about those pictures?”

 

Blake squinted at the photos. “...They all have you in them?”

 

Blake felt Yang’s body shift as she huffed. “I- okay, besides that.”

Blake stared at them a little while longer, before twisting a bit to look at Yang and shrug her shoulders. “I mean, your hair is still blonde, if that counts?”

 

“It doesn’t.” Yang used two of her fingers to push Blake’s head back in the direction of the picture. “What jacket are you wearing right now?”

 

Blake paused with a frown, looking down at the jacket  she had wrapped herself in. After looking at it for only a second, she could identify exactly where she knew it from in the picture- it was the jacket she’d taken from Yang.

 

Immediately, Blake felt her stomach drop. “Yang, why did you- I mean- this is obviously something your family cares a lot about- I wouldn’t have taken it from you if I had known- I shouldn’t have taken it at all-” She stammered out, feeling her face grow warm as she backpedaled.

 

But to Blake’s immense relief, Yang looked unbothered. “If I hadn’t wanted you to take it I wouldn’t have let you wear it. “ She replied, rubbing Blake’s shoulder. “I just thought it would look cute on you. And as usual, I was right.” Yang grinned at her, and Blake just rolled her eyes. “Hey, if you don’t want it, I can always take it back..”

 

“No!” Blake was almost surprised at how loud her voice was. Even Yang looked a little surprised .”I mean, if you don’t want it back, I’d like to keep it. It reminds me of you.” 

 

Yang shrugged and a teasing glint appeared in her eye. “Alright. But when I introduce you to my Dad at some point, you might not want to wear that…”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Well, that’s his old jacket that he gave to me. It might be a liiitle weird to meet your daughter’s girlfriend, and she’s wearing your old jacket. At least that’s how I’d feel about it.” 

 

Blake wrinkled her nose just thinking about what an awkward conversation that encounter would lead to. “Yeah, it would be a little weird.”

 

Yang nodded in sympathetic agreement, and then flashed her another pearly-white smile. “Wanna see the bedroom?” She purred this sentence out, leaning dramatically against the wall as she wiggled her eyebrows.

 

Blake snorted and rolled her eyes so hard they almost went into the back of her head. “I do, but just to take a nap. I’m exhausted.”

 

Yang hefted the bags up and tossed her head towards a branching off hallway. “No problem with that, there’s plenty more time for other things. Bedroom’s right over there.” She responded good-naturedly, and dipped forward in an awkward looking curtsey. “After you, m’lady.”

 

Blake laughed as she went by Yang, throwing her an appreciative glance over her shoulder. “I swear, every time you open your mouth I fall in love with you a little bit more.” She said as she walked down the hallway. 

 

Yang, almost tripping along with the weight of two full backpacks, puffed herself up. “Ah, well, I do my best.” She responded, pride creeping into her voice. “But to be fair, I can’t think of anyone I adore as much as I adore you.” Blake started to blush again, and began to object, but Yang cut her off as she pushed open the door of the bedroom. “No, no, really! Seeing you makes my heart jump, and when you talk to me, well..” Yang gave her a soft look that made Blake feel like the luckiest faunas in the entire world, just to be on the receiving end of the look in those violet eyes. “I feel like I could fight anyone and anything for you, if you asked.”

 

Blake swung into the bedroom and sat down, looking around. It was sparsely decorated, with only a chair in the corner, a dresser with a mirror, a nightstand, and the bed she was sitting on. “Your dad’s room?” She asked. Yang nodded absentmindedly as she staggered over to the chair in the corner and dropped their bags. “Huh. I feel like this is kind of weird then, the two of us.. Staying in his room.” Blake murmured.

 

This time Yang was the one who rolled her eyes, and flopped down onto the bed next to Blake. “Well, our only other option is the bunk bed me and Ruby have shared since we were seven. Or the couch. Up to you, kitty-cat.” 

 

Blake opened her mouth to respond and then closed it. She really couldn’t see the two of them fitting on a bunk bed, or on a couch.

 

Yang waited for a few moments with raised eyebrows, before nodding and saying not unkindly, “Yep. That’s what I thought.” She sat up and wrapped her arms around Blake again, drawing her down as she laid back. “I don’t know about you, but I am completely worn out.” She murmured into the faunus’s ear. “I’m up for a nap before we do anything else today.”

 

Blake would have responded, but she was already dozing off. The comfort of Yang’s arms had a tendency to do that to her, making her drowsy within a matter of seconds. She felt Yang’s chest rumble as she chuckled, before hearing a very soft, “Goodnight, kitten.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Blake wouldn’t exactly call herself a heavy-sleeper. Years on the run alongside the White Fang with humans constantly on their tail (metaphorically and literally) had trained her to sleep with essentially one eye open, constantly on high alert. While Beacon had definitely let her lower her walls down just a bit, Blake still felt like she could confidently say she was always ready to jump to attention. So when she woke up swaddled in a blanket cocoon, evening light streaming through the window and warming her face, Yang nowhere to be seen, and the delicious smell of fish wafting in throughout the house, she was quite surprised. She hadn’t heard Yang move at all- she supposed that she really should have taken her more seriously when Yang had explained that she’d learned to keep quiet while moving around. It could make her a dangerous foe if she decided to sneak up behind Blake and send her to the ground with a tickle attack. Blake stretched lazily, throwing the covers off to one side as she got to her feet and shuffled out of the bedroom, seeking the source of the tantalizing smell.

Yang was, as to be expected, in the kitchen. She was chopping up vegetables when Blake staggered in, who propped her elbows on the counter and slouched down with her head in her hands. “Blake!” Yang exclaimed, looking away from the vegetables to, once again, woo Blake with her signature smile. Blake opened her mouth to yawn out a response, but her focus was abruptly drawn to how the knife Yang was holding was about half a second away from coming down on her left hand, instead of the green beans which were slightly to the right of it. So, her yawn suddenly dying in her throat, Blake did what any and every self-respecting girlfriend would do, which was reach and try to grab the knife handle away from Yang before it came down and severed her girlfriend’s much appreciated fingers.

Blake and Yang, many years later, would remember the following moments fondly, laughing with each other as Yang cracked jokes and Blake rolled her eyes with an abashed smile across her face. But at the moment, what happened was not at all as sweet.

Blake lunged forward to grab the knife before it came down, cat-like reflexes seamlessly coming into play. But, and Yang would mercilessly tease her for this everytime the subject came up, she took one look at Yang’s hand, placed right in the way of danger on the cutting board, and the knife flew out of her mind completely. Instead of grabbing it, Blake’s hand detoured to Yang’s and she clapped her hand overtop of it.

 _Why did you do that?_ Yang would chuckle, running her thumb over the faint scar on the back of Blake’s hand. _Surely you could have stopped the blade._

Blake would simply shake her head with a small smile beginning to spread _. I saw your hand, and for a second all I could think of was how if I somehow didn’t stop the knife you’d get hurt. So I naturally just.. Decided to take the blow. Even though I would have easily stopped it well before it touched you._ She would then laugh, squeezing Yang’s hand. _I was a dumb teenager. And ridiculously in love._

_Oh? And what’s changed from then to now?_

  
_I’m not a teenager anymore._

But that was years down the line, long after the knife came down and cleanly sliced the back of Blake’s hand. For a moment the two of them just stared, Yang looking at the back of Blake’s hand in complete petrified shock, Blake looking sadly at the vegetables as she thought about how they’d all have to be washed again since she was pretty sure some of her blood had gotten on them.

Then they both screamed.

Yang was in hysterics, tearing around the counter to grab Blake’s hand, almost hyperventilating. Blake was doubled over with her eyes squeezed shut, air hissing through her teeth as she held her hand in a bone white grip, the sharp pain throbbing all the way up her arm. Yang wrapped an arm around Blake’s shoulder, pulling her towards the nearest chair while blubbering out apologies. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see your hand, why did you grab my hand? It doesn’t matter, i’m sorry, I should have seen you, gods I should never have tried to cook, Ruby was right-”

Blake unclenched her jaw, trying to keep a pained grimace off her face. “No, babe, don’t apologize,” She ground out, forcing a stiff smile onto her face. “It’s not bad at all. I just saw it coming down towards your hand and I-” Blake groaned as a new wave of pain surged through her arm, letting her head fall towards her chest. “I tried to keep it from stabbing you.”

Yang gave her an bewildered look, pausing in her frantic assessment of Blake’s wound. “What? Why would you get yourself hurt for me?”

Blake lifted her head a puzzled and almost annoyed look on her face. “What are you talking about?” She asked. “I would do anything for you.”

Yang opened her mouth and then closed it, looking down at Blake’s hand, and then back up to her face. Finally, she said, “I’m gonna go get something for your hand.” And left the room so fast Blake couldn’t even say ‘thank you’.

Blake felt her stomach begin to turn, a feeling of nausea rising from her stomach she knew didn’t have to do with the blood coming from her hand. The blood, which Blake quickly noticed, had begun to drip onto the wood floor of the cabin. Blake swore and quickly wrapped the cut as best she could with one hand in her jacket, standing up and going to find Yang. Maybe to apologize, maybe to ask what it was she did wrong, she’d figure it out when she found her.

“Yang?” Blake peered first into the bedroom, dismayed when she saw no sign of her girlfriend. The cabin wasn’t very big, and Blake quickly eliminated anywhere but the bathroom as where Yang could be hiding. “Yang, hey, i’m sorry if I said something wrong-” Blake started as she opened the bathroom door.

Yang was sitting on the floor of the bathroom, pinching the bridge of her nose, a box of medical supplies at her feet. When Blake walked in Yang looked up, a flicker of guilt flashing across her face. The two of them looked at each other, the air unusually awkward for their general interactions. It felt like they had suddenly reverted back to acquaintances.

Blake winced as she stepped further in the bathroom, her hand throbbing sharply. “Did I say something wrong?” She finished, her ears twitching skittishly.

Yang shot to her feet, shaking her head. “No, no! No, i’m sorry, I would’ve come right back out, but I thought you were probably weirded out by me leaving like that.” Blake felt as though the sun had come back to the room, relaxing her muscles as unfounded fears began to slip away. “I was trying to think of something to say to you, but as uh..” She cleared her throat. “As you could see, I was having a bit of trouble.”

Blake breathed a sigh of relief. “I thought I had messed up. “ She murmured.

“No, it’s just that.. You’ve never really said that to me before. I didn’t know how to react.”

Blake stared at her, completely bewildered. “I tell you I love you all the time, Yang.”

“No- I mean, yes, you do, but you’ve never said.. That before.”

“I mean, it’s true. I would do anything for you. I would stab a hundred of my hands for you. I thought you knew that- I didn’t mean to freak you out. “ Blake suddenly looked worried. “Are we- did I move too fast?”

Yang jumped forward, grabbing Blake’s forearms. “Gods, no! It’s just..” She swallowed. “ _Nobody_ has ever said that to me before.” She sighed, looking off to the side. “I usually protect people, Blake. People rely on me. It’s weird being the one.. Y’know, kind of looked after.”

Blake leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Yang’s,  and moving closer to her. “Well, Yang Xiao Long, you’re going to have to get used to it. “ She murmured, using her good hand to grab Yang’s. “Because i’m not going anywhere, and as long as i’m around, nothing’s going to touch you.”

Yang exhaled and smiled, a soft look that made Blake‘s heart jump. They stayed there for a second, basking in each other’s presence, Blake’s injury largely forgotten for the moment. “Well, I hope you’ll let me touch you,” Yang said suddenly, craning her neck just so Blake could see her overexaggerated wink. Blake snorted and rolled her eyes, grinning, and all of a sudden everything was back to how it had been.

“I will, but only if it’s to bandage up my hand. For the time being.”

Yang gasped, and grabbed Blake’s shoulders herding her to the toilet seat. “Gosh, I almost forgot.” She fussed, gently pushing her down. “Show me how bad it is.” Blake gently unwrapped her hand, relieved to see the blood flow had decreased to just about none.

As it turned out, Yang was quite the master at nursing. She explained, while washing Blake’s hand off, that she’d often had to clean Ruby up when she was younger and just learning to control her semblance. “She kept running into trees,” Yang chuckled. “I picked up on how to patch her up really fast.” Yang soon found that Blake’s cut wasn’t very deep at all, but it was long, going from her knuckle to around halfway down her hand. Yang wrapped it in gauze, binding it tightly. “So, Blakey, good news or bad news first?” Yang asked over her shoulder as she began to put away the medical supplies.

“Mmm.. Good news first, doctor.” Blake responded, flexing her wrist. The pain had dulled to a consistent throb, but it wasn’t anywhere near as bad as it was when she first felt the blade of the knife.

Yang, washing her hands now, happily obliged. “Well, good news is we won’t have to amputate. And you'll have a wicked scar.” She answered. She tilted her head back and subtly sniffed the air before turning back, grimacing. “Ready for the bad news?”

Blake stood up, curling into Yang’s shoulder as she felt her arm snake around her waist. The two of them walked side by side back into the main room. “I can take it doctor. If it’s too heavy, I’ve got my girlfriend here to catch me.” Yang beamed, and then grinned sheepishly as she detangled herself and went over to the stove.

“I believe dinner is totally burned.” Yang announced, bending down and pulling the charred body of their fish out of the oven.

A long pause, then a weary sigh. “Yeah, well, that’s pretty bad news.”

“I could go into town and get us a pizza?”

“You know me so well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I meant to get this out a couple of days ago, but midterms are rough. Whew. Anyways, as stated in the tags, there are going to be some.. more mature interactions between the bees, which will be landing next chapter. I'll put notes in the tags at the beginning, but just in case you're not into that (or just want the smut) You'll know what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning folks, there's some smut up ahead- I'll have some notes at the end, but for now just hop right into that bee fest!

Blake and Yang had watched the sun fall behind the trees on the porch of the cabin, sharing a box of mediocre pizza from the nearest town. While Blake was sitting in her lap, head resting against her shoulder, Yang tried to convince her that they should both try to eat one slice of pizza at the same time, kissing when they reached the middle. Blake had laughed and shook her head, and then laughed even harder when the whole thing fell apart as Yang’s half of the pizza fell into her lap, and Blake was left with a mouthful of crust. 

 

“You’re bad luck!” Yang had exclaimed, throwing her hands up in fake frustration. “Every other girl I’ve tried that on just falls into my arms.” Blake playfully pushed her away, sitting up to throw a semi-offended look over her shoulder.

 

“Are you saying you’ve been with other girls aside from me, Xiao Long?” She demanded crossing her arms. Her tone was flat, but her eyes were sparkling with barely contained laughter. 

 

Yang grinned, leaning back on her palms. “And what if I have?” She challenged. Blake knew full well Yang had dated before her, but she also knew that Yang hadn’t had eyes for anyone for her since… Well, according to Yang, the day the two of them had met.

 

“Well if you  _ have.. _ ” Blake let out an exaggerated, sad sigh, looking dramatically at the night sky. “I guess that’d be the end of us.”

 

Yang’s over-the-top, wounded, dramatic gasp almost made Blake break character, her mouth -and ears- twitching as she tried keep herself contained. Yang, just for added flair fell to the ground behind her, and she could practically hear her girlfriend cooking up a goofy yet romantic idea.

 

“Argh! My heart!” Yang wailed, and Blake’s entire frame shook with laughter as she looked pointedly away from the blonde, breathing out through her nose as she tried to hold it together. Blake felt Yang slip out from behind her, then the deck shaking as Yang leapt to her feet. “I must earn back your love!” Yang declared, and the entire porch jolted as Yang bolted back towards and burst through the cabin door. 

 

After a few seconds, Blake slowly looked behind her and got on her feet, although much quieter than Yang had. She carefully crept towards the cabin, and then only poked her head in cautiously as she reached the door, expecting Yang to come barreling out of nowhere. But Yang wasn’t in the living room. Blake muttered to herself as she fully stepped in, peering around to see if Yang was just hiding behind a chair. “She’s gotten ridiculously good at sneaking around.”

 

“I sure have!” Yang popped up from behind the counter, a bunch of violets in her hands, and a shit-eating grin on her face as Blake shrieked and leapt into the air. “Gotcha kitty-cat.”

 

Blake doubled over, a half-laugh half-wheeze expelling itself from her throat. “You’re going to kill me one of these days. You’re going to jump out and give me heart attack.” 

 

“Hmph. Don’t cats have nine lives?” Yang quipped as she walked towards her, the flowers held out. “I got these for you- I bought them when I went to go get pizza, and was going to give you them tomorrow, but I figured this was the right way to go on my quest to win you back. And besides-” Yang winked. “They’re beautiful, just like you are.”

 

Blake hated and loved the fact that she blushed, taking the violets from her girlfriend. “Sometimes I think can’t stand you, and sometimes I think you’re my entire world.” She breathed in the smell of the violets- sweet, calming, delicate. “And right now I’m thinking both.”

 

Yang leaned forward, her face inches away from Blake’s. “Does that mean I’m forgiven?” She cooed, the mother of all puppy-faces accompanying her question. 

 

Blake looked around as though she was thinking on the matter, then abruptly leaned forward, kissing Yang softly- she tasted her bubblegum chapstick, breathed in the smell of the forest, the faint trace of gunpowder, but it was all Yang. It was all  _ hers. _

 

The thought made her smile.

 

Yang broke the kiss, looking delighted. “Well. I will take that as a yes.” She said, sounding pleased. Then she relaxed, looking behind her at the giant clock on the wall. “I don’t suppose I could persuade you into coming to bed with me? I’m tired all over again. Accidentally mutilating your girlfriend with a knife will do that to you.” 

 

Blake set the violets down on the couch, exchanging them for her backpack, which she managed to grab with only her good hand, somehow. “Getting mutilated with said knife is also quite draining,” She added. “So I will take you up on that offer.” 

 

A half hour later the two of them were in loose pajamas and curled into one another, sunk deeply into the worn mattress. Yang was wrapped tightly around Blake, who had her back pressed firmly against Yang’s front. Blake would say until her last breath that she was the big spoon, but that was a complete lie, and she knew it. She was quite happy like this though.

 

\---

 

Blake hadn’t realized she’d fallen asleep until she woke up, and she also realized she certainly hadn’t woken up on her own accord.

 

In fact, she was so sure she could pinpoint the reason she’d woken up as well. The reason being that during the night Yang’s hand had wandered, past her waist, past her thigh, and was now resting on the lower half of her stomach. Just above a certain hotspot. Blake made a soft, expectant noise in the back of her throat and craned her neck around to face Yang, who was already wide awake and looking lazily at her. “Is this what we’re doing now?” Blake murmured. “Having morning sex, like a married couple, before starting our day?”

 

Yang watched Blake’s eyes carefully, gauging how serious she was, before tilting her head forward and kissing the tip of Blake’s nose. “Ideally, yes. Because at some point I’d like to marry you.” 

 

Blake nuzzled into Yang’s shoulder, and actually let out a soft purr- something she would vehemently deny when Yang would try to bring it up later. “That could be arranged, if you play your cards right.” 

 

“Oh?” Blake groaned at the sudden loss of pressure and heat as she felt Yang peel herself away, rolling herself on top so that she was caging the faunus in with her arms. “And what would me playing my cards right look like?” Blake took note of how incredibly attractive Yang looked at that moment. Bedhead like nobody's business, arms terse with muscle, and a smile that could coerce even the most religious of people into renouncing their gods and praying to Yang instead.

 

Well, possibly not that last part, but Blake sure as hell felt that way.

 

Blake watched her through sleepy, slitted eyes. “Do something that would convince me to marry you.” She responded, her voice enticing and soft as she leaned up and wrapped her arms around Yang’s neck, drawing her in.

 

Yang silently studied her for a moment, her pupils blown wide, and Blake could actually feel Yang’s eyes roaming across her body,  _ mentally undressing _ her as the kids would say, then her girlfriend was off like a shot.

 

When Blake and Yang had first starting dating, the first thing Blake realized was that Yang tried everything. From skateboarding to riding a horse, from trying to cook a dish she’d never heard of, to setting up the most amazing date that someone could dream of- and executed it all to near perfection. Everything Yang did, she did it well.

 

And right now was no different. Yang was sinking her teeth into the column of Blake’s throat, sucking gently, pulling an embarrassingly needy whine from her mouth. Blake could feel the hum of approval Yang made when she did. The vibration sent an electric shock to the pit of Blake’s stomach, and she gasped, her arms falling to her sides as she tilted her head back. 

 

Yang’s hands were roaming again, this time with a destination, and the thought of that made Blake’s hands clench. Her legs stretched out involuntarily and Yang squeezed her thigh, moving her face back up to place a kiss right under her jaw. “Make sure you don’t bang your hand on anything.” She mumbled into her throat. Blake exhaled sharply in response, feeling her stomach  throb.

 

Yang’s hand was slipping past the waistband of her shorts, manicured nails dragging across her skin, so close but not  _ there,  _ and she felt a wave of frustration crash over her, making her desperate. She whined again, shooting Yang a pitiful look. But Yang refused to have mercy on her, and Blake glared as Yang just kept on dragging her nails across her skin, so close but still so far. Yang was just watching her face and continuing to torture her- and Blake could tell that Yang was really loving teasing her. “You’re already this worked up? I haven’t actually done anything,” Yang half-whispered, her fingers dipping lower again. Her other hand slid up the side of Blake’s shirt, a thumb rubbing her ribcage. “I think I have the right to be a little cocky, if this is all it takes to get you going.” Yang pulled Blake’s shirt up and began pressing burning, searing, kissing down her stomach, shifting further and further down the bed with each one. Blake was almost  _ panting  _ at this point, her good hand squeezing Yang’s hand at her side, and her injured one gripping the bed sheets like a lifeline. Then Yang found the spot just above Blake’s hip bone that drove her wild, and sucked it into her mouth. Blake could hear Yang laugh as she cried out- and then began to leave hickeys all over that area. Blake’s mouth open and closed wordlessly, and she let out a breathless moan, which she quickly stifled, pressing her bandaged hand to her mouth to keep herself quiet.

 

At least, she stifled it for a moment. 

 

The second she cut herself off, Yang’s hand was around her wrist, pressing it gently into the pillows right behind her head. “Don’t do that.” Yang raised herself up on her forearms, briefly using her other hand up to grip Blake’s chin and tilt her head in Yang’s direction. “I want to hear you, kitten.” She husked, her voice unusually sultry. The wave of heat Blake felt made her feel like she was about to come apart at the seams, sucking in a sharp breath as she nodded. Yang smirked, and then winked at her.

 

Suddenly Yang’s hand was gone from her wrist, and Yang had shifted back down her legs, and then Yang’s fingers were pulling down the band of her shorts, and then she was kissing her inner thighs, biting and leaving marks, but she wasn’t where she  _ needed  _ her to be, and Blake was so frustrated that she thought she might actually cry, and she was about to do that, she was about to beg, when-

 

Yang twisted her head just a bit to the right, and swiped her tongue up, just once. 

 

Blake thought she had died.

 

Stars exploded behind her eyes, and she let out a mixture of a scream and a gasp, her back arching off the bed as she whipped her head against the pillow, her ears flattened to her skull and her eyes squeezed shut. She felt the vibrations of Yang’s laugh, followed by the weight of her arm wrapping around her waist to pull her down, and then the stars were back.

 

Yang was licking at her like Blake was a pool of water and she hadn’t had a drop of anything to drink in days, and Blake genuinely thought she might actually die like this, with her girlfriend’s head between her legs. Blake figured it would be an okay way to go. Yang was being creative now, drawing actual patterns with her tongue- and then she moved her head upwards and gently sucked Blake’s clit into her mouth. Blake’s entire body tensed, back arching, her hands shooting down to Yang’s hair and gripping her head so tight she was surprised that she wasn’t coming away with chunks of blonde hair. Words were streaming out of her mouth that she couldn’t even remember wanting to say, but if didn’t make noise she was afraid she’d explode and shatter into a thousand pieces.

 

And that fire in her stomach was raging, burning everything in its path, and Blake was about to reach her melting point and she was pleading, moaning, gasping, on the verge of screaming-

 

Then Yang’s tongue was replaced by two of her fingers, moving faster than Blake could reasonably keep up with, and suddenly she was crying out-  then Yang was there, crushing Blake to her body with her free arm, her leg entwined with Blake’s as the faunus thrashed, Yang whispering into her ears. 

 

“You look amazing like this,” Yang crooned, her calm and steady voice in stark contrast to Blake’s high-pitched and shaking one. “I love seeing you come undone like this, I love hearing you react to me.” 

 

Yang’s voice sent Blake for another loop, the desire in her stomach going up to her throat, as she gasped and her whole body began to shake. Her hips were pushing upwards and could not  stay on the bed, so Yang twisted and used her own leg to keep her pinned. “Keep talking,” Blake ground out, throwing her head back and gasping for air. “Please keep talking, keep talking, keep talking,  _ gods- _ ”

 

Yang obliged, voice like ambrosia to Blake as she sped her fingers up, hitting places Blake didn’t know existed. “You’re almost there babe,” Yang purred, her face in the juncture between Blake’s shoulder and neck. “I’m right here, I’ve got you kitten, I can feel how close you are, you’re so goddamn  _ gorgeous  _ like this, writhing on my fingers, so close you can’t stand it, moaning my name, crying my name, gods I can’t stand it-”

 

Yang crooked her fingers, rubbing against a spot previously unknown to Blake, who convulsed, her head jutting forward into Yang’s collarbone, sinking her teeth into the soft skin there as she began to unravel, she was almost there, she was so  _ close _ that it hurt, and she was so out of her mind that all she could do was think about Yang, her sun and moon, her stars, her  _ everything _ -

 

And then it was simply white.

 

The fire came to a standstill, burning in place, and Blake arched her entire body to get away from the heat, and then it was extinguished by a flood of ecstasy. She could feel her mouth moving, recognized the shape of the words leaving her lips, just  _ Yang _ over and over again until her vision cleared, and she could feel the tension leaving her muscles, and her she sank back down onto the mattress.

 

A few minutes passed where all Blake was aware of was the comforting heat of Yang’s body, and her own breathing. She had never been so comfortable, tired, and awake all at the same time before. 

 

A few more seconds passed, and Blake felt Yang’s hand press against her cheek- the thought of Yang being scared that she had fucked Blake to death crossed her mind, and Blake laughed under her breath. She leisurely opened her eyes, taking in Yang’s disheveled hair, sweaty face, and extremely satisfied grin.

 

“I can’t believe that just happened,” Blake muttered. “I really think my soul left my body.”

 

Yang snorted and half sat up, her wrist in her lap. “You’re telling me, babe. Your eyes rolled so far back into your head I thought I had actually killed you. But to be fair, with the noises you were making, anyone who was unfortunate enough to be in a thirty mile radius of this place would think you were being brutally dismembered.” She smirked as she slowly detangled herself from Blake’s limbs and laid on her stomach. “Never knew you were such a sucker for bedroom talk.” 

 

Blake’s face flushed, and she threw a pillow at Yang’s head- who caught it easily. “Well, I didn’t know either.” She retorted. “I’ve also never come that close to passing out during an orgasm before, so this is a day of firsts.”

 

Yang chuckled. “For one, you’re welcome. Secondly, now you can never break up with me.” When Blake raised an eyebrow, Yang continued. “I have blackmail on you now, Belladonna. I have your secrets. Like you could come just from listening to my voice, you make the cutest face when you’re going over the edge, and you pretty much cry during s-” 

 

Blake kicked Yang directly in the ribs, scowling when she laughed through a pained wince, and glared at her. “Okay, okay, yeah, you’ve got my hands tied.” She snorted, rolling over onto her stomach as well. “But if we ever broke up, it certainly wouldn’t be because of me. So I would just kill you.” She shrugged. “Problem solved.”

 

Yang kissed her temple. “I really do love the way you think.”

 

“Mm. I know you do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing that- and yes, Yang is a top and you can pry that from my cold dead hands. I was going to save this chapter for the weekend, but ugh I just got so inspired to write that I just had to finish it today. So enjoy the early update! See you in a bit. (And if what happens on Saturday what I think is going, then... Get ready folks.)


	5. Chapter 5

When Blake woke up again, afternoon rays were warming the entire room. She hadn’t actually been sleeping per say, but she had been in a state of semi-unconsciousness since Yang had… Well.. done  _ that _ .

 

Yang had pulled Blake close to her, placing her head on the faunus’s shoulder and scrolling lazily through her scroll. When Blake flicked her ear, silently letting Yang know she’d returned to the land of the living, Blake heard her groan and felt her roll over and onto her back.

 

“Thank god you’re awake,” Yang muttered, rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands. She wearily smiled at Blake. “I’ve been in that position for forty-five minutes- A few more and I would’ve started to cramp so bad I don’t think I could’ve sat up.”

 

Blake raised an eyebrow, pushing herself up on her forearms and leaning against the headboard. “Why didn’t you just move me?”

 

Yang snorted. “Are you kidding? You would’ve been pissed. “ Blake opened her mouth to protest, but Yang quickly added “Uh, also, you looked adorable. You kept making little noises, and dare I even say..” Yang wiggled her eyebrows. “...Purring?”

 

Blake’s face flushed bright red, and she hurled a pillow at Yang’s torso. She caught with a laugh and sent it flying back towards Blake, who also caught it. She wrapped her arms around the pillow and dropped her chin on top of it, glaring at Yang. “I do not  _ purr _ . I may have the ears, but I’m not an actual cat.” 

 

Yang cocked her head, pretending to look confused. “I could have sworn you were purring my name less than an  _ hour _ ago, Blake-”

 

This time Blake decided to forgo the pillow and threw herself at Yang instead, accompanied by a shrill “Shut  _ up! _ ” Yang cackled, then yelped, and the two of them fell over the side of the bed.

 

\------

 

An hour later, Yang was yanking her boots on while Blake was pulling on her jacket and gently reapplying a disinfectant to her injured hand. “Are you sure you don’t want any help with that babe?” Yang asked, looking up from tying her laces. “It must hurt like a bitch.” 

 

Blake shook her head, wrapping the cut in a fresh bandage. “It’s alright, I managed it.” She shot Yang an amused glance. “You’re always so elegant with your descriptions.” 

 

Yang grinned shamelessly. “I do try.” She stood up, offering her hand out to Blake. “Ready to go?”

 

The pair were finally getting out of the house to go to the lake. Yang had swore up and down that she would catch a fish fit for any king or queen to make up for the disaster that had been last night’s dinner- even though quite honestly, Blake really didn’t have the heart to mention she wasn’t really feeling fish at the moment. She’d much prefer a burger or something. Cats may only want to eat tuna, but like she’d mentioned earlier to Yang, she was only  _ part  _ cat. Not all cat Faunus even liked fish, Blake just had a particular taste. 

 

And now that Blake thought about it, she was pretty sure her Mom was allergic to seafood. 

 

Yet she loved Yang, and desperately wanted to see her try (and probably fail) to catch a fish, so she agreed to go with no hesitation.

 

“So the lake isn’t far from here,” Yang explained as the two of them walked outside. “I’d rather walk than waste gas.” Blake cast a glance over her shoulder, pausing. She could clearly see the lake less than thirty feet away from the cabin- Of course they wouldn’t have used Bumblebee.

 

“Why would we taken Bumblebee? I can see the lake from here,” Blake asked, speed-walking to catch up to Yang. 

 

“I have another place in mind,” Yang responded cryptically. “Far away, deep into the woods, where nobody can hear your screams.”

 

Blake snickered and whacked her girlfriend’s arm. “Don’t make me have to murder you,” She threatened.

 

“Hey, no one’s going to be able to hear my screams either if that makes you feel better.”

 

\-----

The walk only took around fifteen minutes, during which Blake and Yang discussed just about everything that came to mind. Yang would say whatever thought she had out loud, and Blake would respond, and suddenly there was a conversation. The walk also had been made a little bit shorter at the end, as Yang made another crack at Blake’s purring habit, and Blake had begun chasing her through the forest. Although, as much as she pretended to hate it, she really loved how Yang adored all of the little things she did that were unique to Faunus. It was a nice change of pace from humans who thought she was a disgusting beast.

 

The two of them reached the “spot”, both completely out of breath (mainly from laughing). Blake inhaled deeply, raising her arms over her head to prevent a cramp, and looked around. It smelled wonderful- wood, dirt, nature, peace, all of it. The forest closed up like a canopy here, and just below the trees was a swimming pool sized, sparkling and inviting, body of water. She could see the surface breaking and and reforming as fish poked their heads curiously out of the water, and swam around to avoid one another.

  
  


Yang clapped a hand on her shoulder. “Do you like it? It’s even got a bit of shade for you to read in while I hunt for dinner.”

 

Blake chuckled and kissed Yang’s cheek. “My warrior queen,” She murmured into Yang’s ear, enjoying immensely the sudden heat radiating off of  _ her _ face now. And then, suddenly, Blake gasped. “Oh no, I left my book! It’s on the counter in the kitchen, I-”

 

BUt of course, Yang came to the rescue. With a grin and a flourish, embarrassed nature disappearing so quickly Blake doubted she’d even seen it, and pulled out her book. “I saw you’d left it on the counter. I made sure to grab it for you.”

 

Blake looked at the book, then back at Yang, then burst out laughing. “How did I get so lucky with you?” She beamed, a rare occurrence, pulling Yang in for a quick kiss. “I don’t deserve anyone even remotely like you.”

 

Yang, in one fluid movement, lifted Blake up. Blake easily and simultaneously wrapped her legs around Yang’s waist, chuckling, and Yang leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “Don’t act like I’m not the luckiest girl in the world to have found you,” She responded, her eyes filled with pure adoration and love. “You are my  _ everything _ , Miss Belladonna. You’re the chill to my heat, the precision to my strength, the..” She paused. “Water to my...Flame?” Blake’s mouth quirked, and Yang shrugged. "I ran out of things to compare us to.” 

 

Blake pulled Yang in for a deep kiss, holding her face in her hands. She only broke it when she had to breathe, (And Faunus could hold their breath a bit longer than humans, so Blake knew that Yang must’ve really been struggling) and smiled softly. “I guess that means we’re made for each other then, huh?”

 

Yang pressed one more light kiss to the underside of Blake’s jaw. “Of course we are,” She murmured. “I would never want to be with anyone but you.”

 

And they stayed like that for a while, just looking at each other, until Yang shakily asked, “Can I put you down, babe? My arms are gonna give out.” 

 

Blake laughed, said of course, and Yang carried her over to the tree and set her down, as well as handing Blake her book. “You spoil me.” Blake opened her book, flipping to the most recent page. “You truly do.”

 

Yang winked at her again, and Blake made a mental note that she should start taking a tally. “If you don’t love spoiling the person you love, you don’t love them enough.” Yang responded. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to go catch us a fish.”

 

Blake tilted her head, looking over at the path the two of them had walked in on. “Yang, you realize you didn’t bring a fishing p-”

 

“And I’ll catch one with my  _ bare hands!” _

 

An amused sigh, the sound of grass crunching as Blake laid back. “I have a feeling we’re going to be here a while, Yang.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, sorry about the long wait folks! I've been in a coma since last week's episode, (jk jk) but I am so psyched for the weekend. Anyways, I love these two girlfriends so much, and I can't wait to keep writing them. (And I'm thinking I'll extend this fanfic a little bit longer than I planned...)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, what a ride to write. There's some pretty explicit smut ahead, and yes, Blake topped for sure this round. But Yang is definitely the number one top in my book, and she'll be back to her original position soon enough- which, if you couldn't tell, means there's gonna be some more smut along the way. Happy reading folks! And sorry about the typos if you find any, this was a bitch to edit.

So, Yang did not actually catch a fish with her bare hands. After about ten minutes of stomping around in the water and lunging at every shadow that crossed its surface, Yang flopped down on the grass in defeat. She tilted her head up to look at Blake, who had been laughing so hard she’d had tears in her eyes for every one of those ten minutes. “It’s not funny!” Yang glared at Blake, but the look had no heat behind it. ”Every time I get near one of those fish they just zip away. I swear, in all of those cool survival movies the main character is always able to pull the fish out of the water within ten seconds. ”

 

Blake set her book down, scooching forward until her face was hovering right above her girlfriend’s. “That’s probably because they’re movies.” She leaned down and tucked a strand of Yang’s hair back. “But I’m pretty sure I could do it.” 

 

Yang’s eyebrows disappeared under her hairline as she sat up, so fast that she almost headbutted Blake. “Is that a  _ challenge _ Ms.Belladonna?” She asked, a competitive gleam in her eye.

 

Blake smiled and sat back. “I don’t know. Is it a challenge, Ms.Xiao Long?” 

 

Yang grinned and leapt to her feet, energy restored by the promise of a contest. “It is now!” She grabbed Blake’s hand and tugged her up as well. “Okay, the rules are that whoever catches the most fish within an hour wins,” She declared. “There’s another tiny lake a couple minutes from here. I’ll go fish there, so you don’t have to move.” 

 

Blake shrugged. “That sounds fair. It sucks you have to go to a different lake though- You’re going to be walking all that way just to lose.” 

 

Yang’s eyes widened as did a double-take, her jaw hanging open as she stepped back. “Did- did you just  _ trash talk _ me?” She asked incredulously. 

 

Blake nonchalantly studied her nails. “No. I’m just saying that there’s no way in hell you’re going to beat me, and you might as well not even try,” She responded coolly, looking up at Yang’s slack-jawed expression. “You’ll catch flies in there if your mouth is open like that for much longer.”

 

Yang snapped her mouth shut, laughing. “It is  _ so _ on!” She declared, turning on her heel and running towards the trees. “The hour starts now!”

 

As soon as Yang disappeared into the trees, Blake sighed, stretched, and settled back down in the shade. She had a plan in motion, and that plan did not have fishing with her bare hands anywhere in it.

 

After about fifteen minutes, Blake decided to scout out the “competition”. She crept in the same direction that Yang had gone in, silently moving among the foliage. She heard Yang well before she saw her, but this time there was no splashing- just Yang softly whistling a tune as she..

 

Sat on the grass with a fishing pole between her legs, and two fish at her sides.

 

Blake snorted and then quickly clapped her hand over her mouth. Yang turned her head, the tune dying on her lips as she looked behind her. She didn’t say anything, frowning in the direction of Blake’s hiding spot. Yang watched for a while, lilac eyes unwavering, and Blake held her breath. Mostly because she didn’t want Yang to hear her, but also because Yang was just so gorgeous that it took her breath away.

 

After a few more seconds of Blake sweating under her relentless gaze, Yang turned back to her fishing. And when a little while later she began whistling again, Blake relaxed and leaned back on her heels.

 

“Cheater,” She whispered, but she wasn’t at all annoyed. Things wouldn’t go exactly as she had planned if Yang had come back to her empty handed.

 

A couple minutes later Blake was settled back under the shade, her boots laying on the ground, her book in her hand. She opened back to where she’d left off, a yawn forcing itself from her mouth every couple of seconds,and did her best to focus on the words on her page. But her eyes kept drifting shut no matter how hard she tried to keep them open, fighting her body’s sudden wave of sleepiness.  _ I just got up like two hours ago! _ She argued with herself, but to no avail. Blake, with a sigh, finally gave in and let her head fall back against the tree’s trunk. As she listened to the birds chirp and the soft splashes coming from the water, Blake soon sank into a light doze as the warmth of the sun and the thought of a certain blonde haired brawler left a smile on her face.

 

Blake heard Yang traipsing through the forest just under a half hour later. Her eyes snapped open as she jerked awake, scrambling to her feet. “Shit,” She hissed spinning in a circle as she tried to grab her shoes, attempting to stuff her foot in with no avail. Yang would be coming out of the trees any second, and for her plan to work Yang could not know that Blake had spent the entirety of this “contest” napping. 

 

Blake, quickly coming out of her post-nap daze, remembered she was about to go jump in the water and that she absolutely did not need her shoes. She threw them down as she bolted barefoot towards the water. A split second after Blake hurled herself into the lake headfirst, Yang emerged from the trees with four fish in tow, two slung over each shoulder. “Let’s see if your trash talking held up Belladonna!” Yang shouted as she strutted into the clearing. “I got myself a pretty good haul!”

 

Blake poked her head out of the water, absolutely soaked, faking a surprised expression. “Wow. You caught all of that? Without using a fishing pole?” She asked, enjoying the way Yang averted her eyes and the light red coloring blooming on her cheeks.

 

“Uhm.. Yeah. All me! One hundred percent barbarian style.” Yang cleared her throat awkwardly, and Blake bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Uh.. Anyways..” Yang glanced around the clearing. “Huh! Looks like you came up pretty dry today.” Yang grinned and sauntered over to the edge of the lake, where Blake was still paddling in place. “Word to the wise, babe. If you can’t walk the walk, don’t talk the talk.” 

 

Blake wrinkled her nose. “I might have been a little cocky.” She swam back to the shore, begrudgingly allowing Yang to pull her out of the water. “So… You won, huh?” She asked, rocking back on her heels. “Darn.”

 

Yang used her jacket to wrap the fish in, (An action that made Blake frown- if Yang wore that jacket again before washing it she’d smell like raw fish, which as much as Blake loved it, would be kind of disgusting) and set it on the ground. “I guess I did.” She let out an exaggerated sigh, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “You should know by now that I’m amazing at everything I do.” 

 

Blake sucked her teeth and nodded, trying to look as disappointed as possible. “Yeah, I guess I should’ve.” Blake saw Yang’s eyes actually flash with concern that she was downtrodden from the fact that she’d lost, and quickly added, “But I was tired, so you were just lucky.”

 

Yang let out an incredulous laugh, propping her hands on her hips. “You have an ego that is unmatched by any other, Blake. Who would’ve thought?” 

 

Blake, taking a step closer to Yang, put her hands in her damp pockets and shrugged.“Yeah, well, I have to keep up with yours,” She waved off Yang’s laughter, shaking her head. “But regardless, I still lost. And since you won…” She moved even closer now, tilting her head up as her arms snaked around Yang’s waist. “I’m pretty sure you get a reward.” Blake purred the last sentence, her thumbs pressing lightly against Yang’s hip bones.

 

Yang leaned back and looked Blake up and down, eyebrows raised. “Did we just spend an hour fishing so you could get into my pants?”

 

Blake winced. “Well.. You spent an hour fishing. Being honest babe, I was kind of sleeping.”

 

“Mm, I see.” Yang crossed her arms and frowned. “You decided to set up a contest that you know you’d lose, just so you could ‘reward me’?” 

 

Well then. Blake’s plan wasn’t as nuanced as she’d thought it had been.

 

“Uh… Kind of?” 

 

Yang side-eyed Blake for a while, watching her squirm, before a grin crept onto her face. “A hundred points to you, Blakey. That’s something out of my book.”

 

Blake laughed, almost relieved, and grabbing the front of her shirt, yanked Yang into a kiss. She dug her nails into Yang’s shoulder, and backed her towards the shade of the tree, Blake’s hands sliding up Yang’s sides. When Yang’s back hit the tree’s trunk and she nipped Blake’s lower lip and pulled away, gasping for air. “Blake, your hand-” Yang started breathlessly. Blake used that injured hand to push Yang’s head to the side as she pressed kisses down her neck. “Is- I don’t want you to open the cut-” Yang continued to protest in between ragged breaths.

 

“ _ Yang.” _ Blake finally pulled away, giving her girlfriend an exasperated look. “I adore you with my heart of hearts, and I love how you’re looking out for me right now, but I need you to get out of your head for a second.” She pressed another searing kiss to the underside of Yang’s jaw. “Let me take care of you, okay?”

 

A second passed, before Yang relented. “...Okay.”

 

Blake grinned against her throat and resumed her ministrations, She realized that she was still quite drenched from her dip in the lake.“I hope you don’t mind that I’m a bit wet,” Blake murmured as she tugged Yang’s shirt up.

 

Yang opened her mouth then closed it, looked like she was seriously considering something, and finally went for it. “Nah, that’s just the way I like you.”

 

Blake stared at her, before forcing a knee between her leg. “Now I’m actually going to shut you up.” 

 

Yang laughed, then groaned, as Blake pushed her leg upwards, and bit down on the skin just below Yang’s collarbone. One of her favorite things to do was mark Yang up whenever they had sex- she couldn’t explain why, but seeing Yang the next morning covered in bruises and marks that  _ she _ had left, gave her a sense of satisfaction that nothing else did.

 

Yang’s hands flew to Blake’s hair as she inhaled sharply, and Blake began moving further south. She pulled Yang’s shirt up and over her head and whispered in her ear. “Sit on the ground for me, angel.” Yang shuddered and sank to the ground, with Blake not far behind.

 

Blake straddled her legs, sucking in a sharp breath as she ran her hands over Yang’s entire body. “You’re gorgeous,” She murmured, bending down to leave another hickey above her ribcage. “I cannot believe you’re actually  _ mine _ .” Yang’s mouth just opened and closed, no words coming out, just a soft and breathless whine as Blake slid her hands up Yang’s back and undid her bra. 

 

Blake moved her hand from Yang’s back to the back of her neck, and used the other to squeeze her thigh. Blake then took one of Yang’s nipples into her mouth, Yang’s high-pitched gasp acting as music to her ears, and the feeling of Yang’s spine arching upwards filling a pool of heat in her own stomach. Blake’s hand moved from Yang’s thigh to between her legs, slipping her fingers into Yang’s shorts.

 

“Blake,  _ gods,  _ don’t tease me-” Yang was panting, her face flushed and eyes filled with an unquenched need. 

 

“I’m getting there.” Blake responde, her voice completely flat. That certainly didn't mean she was unaffected though- She could definitely feel that familiar fire coming to life in her gut. “Don’t rush me.”

 

Yang whined through gritted teeth, pressing her head into the ground. Blake decided to show some sympathy, and gently pushed one finger into Yang. Yang suddenly went stiff, and Blake watched as her eyes fluttered closed, and felt her hips grind into her hand. Yang’s fingers curled into Blake’s arm, her nails digging grooves into her skin as she gasped and jerked. Blake moved her finger slowly, knowing full well it wasn’t anything near what Yang needed, chuckling to herself as she continued to work her way down Yang’s body. She settled on leaving more marks around Yang’s hips for the moment, while her free hand continued squeezing her breasts and roaming across the blonde’s chest.

 

It was a few more seconds before Yang broke again, a pitiful noise tearing itself from her throat as she dug her nails even harder into Blake’s arm. “Blake  _ please _ ,” The desperation in Yang’s voice just about made Blake’s mouth water, but nonetheless she just tilted her head up with a  _ Who, me? _ Expression written all over her face.

 

Yang just stared at her and whimpered when she saw Blake wasn’t going to relent, her eyes rolled up towards the sky.

 

“You know, you could always beg.” She said it so softly that at first Blake didn't think Yang had heard her. But after a long pause, Yang tilted her head around to stare through hooded eyes at Blake, giving her a look that was simultaneously dangerous and pleading.

 

“You wouldn’t make me.” Yang responded, her voice barely a whisper.

 

Blake looked indifferent. “No, I wouldn’t. I would just take my time with you. You’ll end up begging either way, but I’m giving you an easy out.” She raised her eyebrows. “What do you want to do here?”

 

Yang took several deep breaths, shaking her head as she let out a breathless laugh. “This is revenge, isn’t it? Because I made fun of you purring?”

 

Blake shook her head, curling the singular finger she had inside her girlfriend and watching her convulse. “Nope. It’s not exactly revenge, more like…” She grinned wolfishly. “A.. Challenge. I’m going to make you cum ten times harder than you made me.”

 

“You could never.”

 

Blake dug her nails into Yang’s thigh. “We’ll see how long you’ll hold out then.”

 

Yang hung on for about two more minutes.

 

Within those two minutes Blake had moved to Yang’s inner thighs, her fingers still moving so slow that even Blake felt a little bad for her girlfriend. She was keeping Yang’s attention by occasionally leaving kitten licks, just centimeters away from her core, which each time led to Yang crying out and jerking forwards. Just as she was about to take pity and begin making good on her promise, Yang half-screamed at her. “ _ Fine!  _ You win, gods, just-” The words got caught in her throat, and Blake pulled away entirely, holding her hands in the air as she looked down at Yang’s flushed body, watching her jaw clench then relax as she caved. “Gods, just  _ fuck me _ please, I’m begging you Blake-” She gasped out. “ Please, please, please, please  _ please-” _

 

That was absolutely good enough for Blake. She surged forward, pushing three of her fingers into Yang and loving the cry of relief and pleasure she made. “There’s a girl,” She crooned, making up for lost time, pulling out all of the stops and really digging into her. “That’s all I wanted, you’re fine-” Yang dug her hands into Blake’s hair, dragging her down for a searing kiss as Blake began to curl her fingers one by one. Blake watched as Yang’s eyes rolled back to the whites, and pressed her hand over her stomach as Yang’s hips began gyrating upwards. Blake detangled herself from Yang’s arms and went downwards, briefly removing her fingers so she could bury her head between the blonde’s thighs, who just about wailed as she moved her hand away.

 

“I’ve got you babe,” She breathed, and then went to work with the best part of her.

 

Blake had always thought Yang tasted like nectar. Like honey, honestly, and she could really rank it on one of her favorite tastes ever. She dug in, listening to Yang’s moans, gasps, and cries above her, and figured that this was where heaven was. The heat radiating off of Yang’s body had long dried Blake off, a fact which she found hilarious, and laughed as she continued to suck gently at her girlfriend. Blake felt her Yang’s hands dig into her scalp as she began to shamelessly quiver against her mouth, and Blake just redoubled her efforts.

 

She slipped her fingers back into Yang, curling and thrusting as rough as she could while simultaneously lavishing her with her tongue. Yang’s thighs closed around her head as she let out another drawn-out moan, and all Blake had to do to get Yang right where she wanted to be was gently suck Yang's clit into her mouth. 

 

Yang came with a piercing shriek, her entire body going stiff and taut as she bent towards the sky, her face twisted and mouth hanging open- but instead of letting her up, Blake surged forward and yanked Yang’s hips  _ back  _ to her mouth, not even giving her a moments rest as she went right back to devouring her. 

 

“Blake, I-” Yang began, her voice already wavering. Blake curled her fingers to keep her from talking, and she assumed it worked, because Yang just wailed instead. “ _ Gods! _ ”

 

_ I’m winning,  _ Blake thought as she bit lightly at her girlfriend’s clit once more.

 

Blake could hear Yang’s voice getting higher and higher with every gasp, so when she came for a second time, Blake was absolutely prepared for it. She dragged her tongue through Yang’s folds once more, but her fingers stayed where they were as she climbed back up Yang’s body.

 

“You too sensitive yet?” Blake purred into her ear. Yang didn’t respond immediately, and Blake could already feel her body reacting to her again. But when Yang turned to look at her, Blake almost moaned herself, feeling another shot of lighting slam into her own stomach. Yang looked absolutely  _ wrecked _ , her mouth still hanging open and her eyes still glazed over.

 

“I..” Yang started, her voice hoarse. Blake decided to make the executive decision for her and sped up her fingers, fucking Yang towards her  _ third _ orgasm in a row.

 

“Y’know, you said earlier that I came just from listening to your voice,” She murmured into Yang’s ear. Yang gave her a tortured look, but Blake didn’t take pity on her this time. “And you’re going to cum because of my fingers, not because of my voice-” She circled the shell of the blonde’s ear with her tongue. “But I think you’re going to like hearing me talk.” 

 

Yang once again whimpered, and Blake just laughed. “I don’t break my promises.” She sped up again, angling her hand to hit the spot that always reduced Yang to a jellied mess, listening to Yang cry out as she drove into it. “I said that I’d take care of you, right? And you’re almost out of your mind.” Yang did look like she’d drifted off into space at this point, the pleasure absolutely taking her out of her mind. “Look at me, Yang.”

 

Yang obliged, and she would later describe to Blake that she had stared at Yang like she was an actual predator, and Yang was the prey. (“Hottest thing I’d ever seen,” Yang would swear.) Blake, hit with a sudden rush of adrenaline, dug her nails into the side of Yang’s throat. “You’re an absolute  _ wreck _ ,” She ground out. Blake was really pushing her, and she could feel Yang tightening around her fingers. “You should’ve told me you’d prefer to have me fuck you like this, not the missionary shit I usually do,” She murmured. “I prefer this too, y’know. You look really hot when you’re coming two times in a row. And god, you taste incredible. I can’t get enough of you. When we get back, we might have to do this more often. I like teasing you until you can’t stand it.” That was the ticket. Yang’s head whipped backwards and she started to shake, her legs straining as she started actually sobbing, pleas and Blake’s name falling from her lips in incoherent strings of speech.. 

  
  


Blake didn’t need to be a genius to know what she needed.

 

“You would like that too, right? I can tell you love this, me fucking you until you’ve got tears in your eyes, making you cum  _ three times _ ? Good news, I’m happy to oblige- whenever you want. Or whenever I want. Maybe next time we do this I won’t stop until you beg me to stop, and if you’re still to  _ prideful _ -” She nipped Yang’s ear when she said this. “Then I’ll fuck you for however long it takes. You do taste better after you cum, anyways.”

 

Yang stopped moving for just a moment, stopped jerking and convulsing, just wrapped herself into Blake before screaming so loudly that Blake was genuinely worried for her vocal cords, so she just silenced her with a kiss as Yang clawed at her, wiped the tears off her girlfriend’s cheeks and whispered sweet nothings in her ear as Yang gasped and convulsed, bringing her back down to earth.

 

Yang, before even catching her breath, immediately dragged Blake downwards and clung to her as she rode out the aftershocks. Blake just gently pressed kisses to her throat, waiting for her to recover and come back to her. 

 

Five minutes passed before Yang said anything.

 

“Blake.” Blake’s head shot up from where she’d been resting it against Yang’s shoulder, concern written all over her face. Now that the wave she’d been riding on had crashed, she was terrified that Yang would be pissed off, demanding to know why she’d been so rough, that she had been too sensitive and Blake had fucked up, and a hundred other horrible scenarios.

 

None of them came true. Yang just looked at her before kissing her again, softly. “That was incredible.” She murmured. Blake let out a relieved laugh, and Yang pushed herself upwards with one hand and dragged her shorts up with the other. “No joke babe, that was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

 

Blake exhaled. “That’s.. Really good. I kinda thought I’d hurt you.”

 

Yang snorted. “I doubt you could. But Blake, since when are  _ you _ into bedroom talk?” She tilted her head up, looking at the forest canopy. “Or, uh, forest talk.” 

 

Blake shrugged. “You did it, I liked it, so I decided to return the favor.” 

 

Yang pulled her tank top over her head. “Mhm. Well, a few things. One, I know you were watching me fish today.” Blake looked away sheepishly, and Yang pushed at her arm. “Two, I have no interest in going back to school tomorrow, so I called and said we were staying another few days. Three-” She surged forward and wrapped her hand around the back of Blake’s neck, jerking her forward so Yang’s mouth was directly by her ear. “You can keep thinking you’re a top, but by the time we leave, you’re going to have been absolutely  _ wrecked _ by me. So keep an eye out.” 

 

Blake almost choked. She could feel Yang smirk against her neck. She turned Blake’s head to the side with her thumb, kissed her throat, and pulled away. “Let’s head back to the house, hm? I think I can walk okay with some help.”

 

They made it back to the house in record time.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
